


Love at the End

by Sakubato



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24096979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakubato/pseuds/Sakubato
Summary: The Final battle is over, the light has won.  Harry finally breaks free of the celebration to rest, and his friend forces him to face his feelings.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 105
Collections: Harmony For Essentials Gift Exchange





	Love at the End

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harmony10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harmony10/gifts).



Harry groaned as he finished climbing to the Gryffindor boys’ dorms. He thought he’d been tired before, after games or even battles like the one in the Department of Mysteries, but never had he felt this exhausted before. He carefully peeled his clothes away, and took extra time as strained and abused muscles protested. Good lord, was there any spot that didn’t hurt?

It was over though. After so long, it was all finally over. Yesterday? Yes, yesterday they had started with three horcruxes left, plus the bastard himself to deal with. They knew where one was, they thought, and had started the day with a plan to do the impossible: break into Gringotts.  _ Probably ought to apologize to them about that, _ he thought. Then he’d gotten a vision from Voldemort, and learned that the last one, other than his snake, was at Hogwarts. He also saw he was checking all his horcruxes, so off to Hogwarts they went.  _ That ended well,  _ he groaned to himself. The battle raged all night, they found and killed the last two horcruxes, and he traded spells with the Dark Lord himself. Merlin, he was tired. And everything just went on and on. Even Hermione had gone on, off somewhere with Ron.

That had hurt, he admitted to himself. Once Ron had departed, in his own temper fueled way, they had grown closer. Images spun through his head. Dancing together. Visiting his parents. Even when she’d broken his wand, the care and concern she'd shown meant he couldn’t stay mad at her. But she’d gone back to him, to Ron. When he caught them kissing during the battle it broke his heart.

Once in the bathroom, he started the shower and just stood in the spray. He felt the water running down his body, taking the dirt and blood and other unmentionable things with it. As the gunk and grime swirled down the drain, the water started to ease his aches and pains. He started to relax.

It was finally over. That simple fact repeated itself over and over in his mind as he just soaked. His head hung in the spray and he just repeated it over and over in his head. He wasn’t really sure what he meant by it, whether it was the war, his struggles, or his unrequited love of his best friend.

It had started small, just a little fancy, but over the years it had grown. It grew to the point that even his relationship with Ginny had failed. He liked the girl he supposed, but like her brother her affection was transient. He thought about every girl he had had feelings for and every one paled in comparison to Hermione. He had taken too long to realize that and she had chosen Ron.

He stayed there for a long time, bits and pieces flowing through his head. It felt like he was washing the years away. The water cascaded over his skin, relaxing him, and the hands washing his back really made the difference… 

His eyes snapped open. He wasn’t alone. Slowly, the hands slid up his back to his shoulders before wrapping around him. He felt the swell of breasts press against his back. She held him tightly. He saw her arms and a piece of his mind noted the lack of freckles. No freckles meant this was not Ginny. His hand slid up, taking one of hers in his, and he knew. For years he’d known that hand, that grip. From first year, he’d known her. In good times and in bad, no matter how terrible things got, she was always with him.

“Hermione,” he sighed, savoring the contact as he fought his body's response to her obvious nakedness behind him.

“Shhhhh,” she told him, holding him tight.

“What… why?” Harry started to tremble beneath her hands.

“It’s over,” she told him, kissing his shoulder. “It’s finally over. I fought this feeling before. Every day I had to fight it. I tried to like Ron but I can’t, Harry. It’s over and I can’t fight it anymore.”

“Hermione…”

“Hush,” Hermione turned him, forcing him to face her. He kept his eyes on hers, fighting the urge to look down her body. Her hand slid up his chest, up his neck and cupped his jaw. “Don’t fight it, I know you love me too.”

She pulled his head closer and kissed him. Now Harry was a noble boy, and had fought his love for his best friend for years, but it all crumbled in that moment. His walls had held for years, but that kiss crushed them in an instant. He kissed her back.

Hermione’s other hand came up, pulling him closer and her leg hooked over his hip. Harry let his instincts take over, one hand hooking behind her raised knee while the other cupped her firm ass and squeezed. Her moan fed his desire, fueling the heat between them. Her right hand slid down and off of his back. He felt the water stop. She broke the kiss as her hand caught his shoulder again.

“Bed, now,” she moaned. She jumped into his arms and Harry staggered a little as her other leg wrapped around his waist. His head spun as his stiffening cock settled against her magnificent ass. He almost lost himself as he felt her heat against him, and moaned as she resumed the kiss. Her tongue begged entrance and he allowed it, his tongue entwined with hers in battle as he carried her from the shower.

Harry moaned as Hermione wiggled, caressing his swollen manhood with her core. He waved at the door of the dorm, and locking, privacy, and silencing charms closed the room. He dropped Hermione on his bed and gazed at perfection. Her legs seemed to never end as they rose to the swell of her hips. Her smooth core glistened with water and her own excitement. Her smooth stomach gave way to a pair of pert breasts capped with rosy nipples, hard and pointing back at him. The silky skin of her neck rose to delectable ears that ached for a good nibble and the sultry look in her eyes begged him to stop looking and take some action.

He crawled over her, held himself over her, and gazed into her chocolate eyes. Slowly he eased down as he kissed her softly and slowly. As the kiss heated, he withdrew just enough to break contact. Her moan of disappointment egged him on, and he lowered back down, this time catching her jaw. Kisses trailed down to just below her ear. Her moans became groans and he felt her arch beneath him. He nibbled and sucked and felt her pulse quicken beneath his lips.

“Harry,” Hermione sighed heavily, “Don’t tease.”

“Don’t you like it?” He breathed heavily, his tongue flicked out to caress her neck. He groaned as she rolled her hips to meet his.

“I love it, but I've waited too long as it is. I want, no, I  _ need _ you. Now.” She groaned as he rolled his hips back against her. His rock hard cock slid along her wetness. Back and forth he dragged his hips, each time he ground along her soaking slit. He paid special attention, and noted that as the head of his cock slid through the top of her slit she jerked and smiled as she shuddered in pleasure.

Finally Hermione had enough. She hooked one leg around his, twisted, and suddenly Harry found himself looking up at her as she sat astride his hips. He started to reach up to her, but she grabbed his hands and leaned against him. He felt her lift a bit, and the pressure against his hips eased before he felt the hot wetness of her core against his manhood. She smiled at him and lowered herself down, hard. He felt the hot velvet surround him and hold him tight. He felt pressure for a second, before even more tightness surrounded him. He saw Hermione flinch, and he knew. She had just given herself, all of herself, to him.

He reached out and held her hips, stopping her from moving and let her recover. He slid one hand up to cup her cheek and gazed into her eyes. He saw a little pain, but no regret. He saw devotion and longing. He saw a deep seated desire and love in boundless abundance. He poured everything he felt back to her. She smiled and nodded.

Carefully he rolled his hips. They both moaned as he slid out first, then back into her. He smiled as her head rolled back, then moved his hands to her pert breasts. Each filled his hands perfectly, as if they were made for each other. He fought to remain coherent as they moved together and he began to play with her nipples. He rubbed both thumbs over her nubs, stroking and rolling them, and noted what she groaned the hardest for. 

Hermione rolled and bounced her hips as she took as much pleasure as she could while she rode his manhood. Harry smiled as he felt her grind down on him. He pulled a little, and she sagged against him. He held her close and guided her down to lay against his chest and her lips found his. His hips started to roll and thrust. He filled Hermione as much as he could, smiling at her groans in response to his ministrations.

“God Harry, yes.” She cried as he sped up, her ass bouncing against his thighs as he pounded into her.

“I… God Hermione.” Harry groaned, his pace faltering, “I’m not going to last…”

“Good,” she groaned, as she sat up a little and pushed back against his thrusts. 

“I… we need to stop.”

“No, I want this.” Hermione said, she glared fiercely at him. “I love you Harry, and I want this forever. Whether I give you a family today or five years from now, this is my gift to you.”

“Hermione,” Harry’s groans drove Hermione's thrusts on, “I… Oh God, Hermione!”

Harry yelled as he let loose, filling Hermione with his seed and sending her over the edge as well. He felt the wetness of their joining explode as they both added their mutual joy to the mix. As it ebbed, they sagged and fell into each other. Hermione eased off of him and onto his side. As she settled, Hermione reached down and Harry felt a tingle across his bits as she cleaned them both.

“Gods,” He sighed.

“Yeah,” she agreed headily. “Now no thinking about anything tonight. We have years ahead to figure everything out.”

“So just let it be and enjoy?”

“Yes, from now to eternity, we’ll just be.” She agreed and snuggled under his arm to use his shoulder as a pillow. “Tomorrow will take care of itself, but whatever it brings, we’ll be together.”


End file.
